Those Nights
by DatNatCatThoe
Summary: "For Clint and Natasha, Sunday night was their favorite." Clint and Natasha talk before she leaves for her mission with Steve. One-shot, but will continue if well received. CLINTASHA/BLACKHAWK. WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT ARROW NECKLACE MEANS, FOLKS!


Soon after the five Earth-bound Avengers permanently moved into Stark Tower, it was agreed upon that Sunday night was a special night. There would be no shawarma, no movies, no assembling-the team members could simply have some much needed alone time.

Steve took the time to draw. It had been a hobby of his ever since he was a little kid, when he couldn't run around and play with the other boys. It started with skyscrapers and the urban skyline, but Steve soon began to sketch his teammates. Tony hunched over a tablet, Bruce reading a book, Clint and Natasha sparring, and so on. He kept the drawings to himself, but one day he planned to show the others.

Tony would simply crash. After a hectic week filled with experimenting, meetings, parties, and avenging, the man was surprised he could pull off standing. So, he would grab a bite to eat in the kitchen and have a little siesta. Well, a long siesta.

Bruce was possibly the most thankful for the peace that Sunday nights brought. Not that losing control was a risk for the doctor-he and the Other Guy were on decent terms. No, Bruce just simply wasn't used to all the attention that being a superhero entailed. So, on the blissful Sunday nights, Bruce would grab a classic novel and read away the night in total silence.

For Clint and Natasha, Sunday night was their favorite. It was spent the two of them, curled on the common room sofa, watching movies and talking quietly. If the other teammates ever saw the obvious display of affection, they never said anything.

One Sunday night, while Clint and Natasha were watching a nameless chick flick, a conversation struck up.

"Tasha?"

"Yeah, Clint?"

"Why are you leaving tomorrow?"

Natasha sighed. On Monday morning, she and Steve would be leaving for a mission assigned to them personally by Director Fury. "Because I have to."

"Why?"

"It's my job."

"Your job's lame."

"And you're whiny when you're upset," Natasha sighed. "What's your point?"

Clint sobered and looked her in the eye. "I should be going with you."

"But you can't." There was no point in being gentle. They both knew that Agent Barton wouldn't be on any missions any time soon.

"I'm not crazy, Tasha."

"I know."

"I'm not."

"You're not."

"Why don't they know?" Clint looked away this time, regretting bringing this up during their special night but having to because it was eating him alive.

"Look at Dr. Selvig, Clint. Look at-"

"Selvig is a civilian! I'm..."

"Human," Natasha finished. "Just like him. You're human, and you were affected by the scepter, whether you want to believe it or not."

Clint was silent for a few minutes as the couple on screen kissed. "I just want things to go back to normal."

"There's no such thing as normal now, Hawkeye. You're an Avenger."

"But who am I really?"

"You're Clinton Francis Barton. You're my savior. You're my love."

He smiled. "I love you." Only three small words, yet they meant so much more when said.

"I love you, too."

Clint returned his attention to the couple on the screen. "Why is that chick crying?"

Natasha snorted and replied melodramatically, "Because her love is abandoning her!"

Clint laughed. "Why do we watch this trash again?"

"Because we can only watch James Bond movies for so long before they get old."

"Bond never gets old!"

"Says you!"

"I mean, listen to this dude! _Oh, Claire, know that I will never forget you!_"

Natasha giggled and quoted Claire. "_Then why must you leave, Victor? Why?_"

"I_ must go where I belong. But know that I will never forget you. Never!_"

"_But what if I forget you? What if I drown in my sorrows?_"

"_Then I leave you a memento of our time toge_- Oh, gag me."

"I think it's kind of sweet."

Clint scoffed.

"In a ridiculous way."

"That's more like it. I mean, I thought Victor was a starving artist. How can he even afford that necklace?"

"Maybe he sold all of his belongings?" Natasha offered.

"Unlikely."

"Maybe it was his grandmother's."

"I thought all of his family was dead."

"Maybe you need to just shut up and enjoy the movie!"

"Ooh, is Natasha getting _craaaanky_?"

The Black Widow smirked. "You may be laughing now, but wait until the next time we spar."

The grin dropped from Clint's face. "You're evil."

"So I've been told."

There was another lull in the conversation before Clint spoke again. "When do you leave tomorrow?"

"0600 hours," she answered. "Why?"

"Can I send you off?"

Natasha smiled. "Of course."

* * *

The next morning at 0530 hours, Natasha had just pressed the elevator button for the ground floor when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hey you," she whispered, knowing who it was.

"Hey yourself," Clint whispered back, slipping his hands around her waist and planting a kiss on her head.

Natasha turned around and kissed him back. "You coming with me to base?"

"Nah, I'm heading down to the gym. But I wanted to give you something."

She raised her eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

Natasha caught Clint's smirk as he slipped around behind her. "_A memento of our time together._"

The Black Widow was floored as she looked down. Around her neck was a delicate silver necklace, with a small arrow in the center pointed horizontally. As Clint fastened it, she whispered, "It's gorgeous."

"Not ridiculous?"

"Definitely not ridiculous."

"It wasn't easy to get you know," Clint joked. "I'm a _starving marksman_ with no _grandmother_."

Natasha laughed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more, Tasha." With that, the two agents kissed again, this time savoring each second before pulling away.

"Clint?" Natasha said. "One more thing before I leave."

"What?"

She punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the-"

Romanoff smirked as she stepped into the waiting elevator. "Sorry, Barton. Girl's got a reputation to uphold."

He laughed as the doors closed, even though it hurt his already sore face. "Yeah, you do."

Later that morning at the tower, Tony couldn't help but gawk at the black eye Agent Barton was sporting. "Wow, Feathers, what's got Romanoff so ticked?"

Clint looked up from the coffee pot he was drinking out of. "I gave her a necklace."

"And-"

"-And she punched me in the face." Hawkeye finished.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WHOOO! First ever Clintasha fic! I just had to add that part at the end. Like, Natasha has her reputation. #BlackEyesForBlackeye (THAT SHOULD SOOO BE A THING)**

**Please review! Not only does it make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, but it makes me a better writer. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME. I feel like this gets a little OOC... **

**One more thing: If this is well received, I MIGHT make this a series of one-shots about Sunday nights in the Avengers Tower. What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, WONDERFUL FAN BOYS AND GIRLS. HAVE AN EXTRAORDINARY DAY!**


End file.
